


Heads or Tails

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More a general Astra-centric fic than strictly General Danvers.  Enjoy :=)





	Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

> More a general Astra-centric fic than strictly General Danvers. Enjoy :=)

******

**Gotham City  
Arkham Asylum…**

The room was dimly lit, the walls smelled of mold and seawater. The only other person in the room save for Astra nervously twitched his hand, fingers miming as if toying with a small object

“Mr. Dent” Astra repeated softly. Harvey Dent, the former assistant district attorney for Gotham City and now the criminal known as ‘Two-Face’, looked up sharply, his scarred visage catching the light as he smirked at her

“Harvey ain't here, toots,” he chuckled “just me,” he held out his cuffed hands as if offering her something “heads…or tails?” he asked

Sighing, Astra pulled out a silver dollar from her pocket and set it down on the tabletop. Harvey eagerly snatched it up, looking almost relieved as he cradled the coin in his cupped hands

“Now then,” Astra sighed “about Scarecrow?”

Harvey flipped the coin, easily catching it despite the cuffs. He smirked and looked up at Astra

“Tails,” he announced “sorry, hon, can’t help you”

Astra smirked

“All right,” she began “let’s try again. If the coin is heads, you’ll tell me everything you know about Scarecrow”

“And if its tails?” Harvey asked

“Then I’ll speak to the warden about moving you to the minimum security wing. _But_ , no promises”

Harvey frowned, and then nodded

“A deal’s a deal,” he flipped the coin again, catching it once more with a practiced ease “heads,” he announced. He leaned forward on the table “Scarecrow’s real name is ‘Ichabod Crane’, like the book,” he began “met him when Harvey was still an ADA…”

******

**National City…**

“So how was Gotham?” Alex asked “heard you caught Scarecrow,” she remarked as Astra tiredly shuffled on inside. She frowned at the pensive expression on Astra’s face “hey,” she reached out and took Astra’s arm “you OK?”

“No,” Astra shook her head “not particularly,” she sighed as she sat down on the couch, Alex following her “I was just thinking. Harvey Dent, by all accounts, used to be a good man,” she began “an honorable man…and now…he’s…twisted, obsessed with chance and that damned coin of his”

“He’s insane” Alex declared, as if that explained everything

“But _what_ made him that way?” Astra insisted “was it the attack that scarred his face? Or was it something deeper? Was that madness and obsession always there? Festering away and only brought to the surface by the attack? Or would it have come through eventually?”

Alex frowned

“Why…do I get the feeling that this isn’t just about Harvey Dent?” she asked hesitantly

Astra sighed

“I know that kind of madness,” she began “I’ve experienced it. Before you saved me on that rooftop I was _just like him_. Obsessed…driven by a single goal”

“But you weren’t,” Alex shook her head “I’ll admit that, yes, back then your mental state was…in question. But now? Astra, you are the sanest person I know”

Astra shook her head

“You don’t know the darkness that lurks beneath,” she proclaimed “I’ve seen it, I’ve _felt_ it, experienced it. It’s there, _just_ beneath the surface. And if I let it out…,” she turned and looked Alex square in the eye “ _I don’t know what could happen_ ” she whispered

“Nothing,” Alex proclaimed “nothing will happen, and do you know why? Because you’ve got me, you’ve got Kara, Winn, Lucy, J’onn. All of us looking our for you. Harvey Dent has no one, not anymore. You have us. And we’re not going to let you become like him”

Astra swallowed, reaching out to cup Alex’s cheek

“Oh…you beautiful Human,” she breathed “how did I find you? What did I do to deserve you?”

Alex said nothing and pulled her in for a kiss. There would be more struggles, more insanity of a different sort. But today, in this moment, there was only the two of them, and Alex was determined to make sure it stayed that way…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
